Pandora's Trio
by Dragonangelx003
Summary: Takes place just after the Season 1 finale. The Fire Ferrets win the first game of the bending season and they go out to celebrate. What started as a seemingly happy, normal evening changes everything. Makoralin aka Mako/Korra/Bolin.
1. Chapter 1

Pandora's Trio

Takes place just after the Season 1 finale. The Fire Ferrets win the first game of the bending season and they go out to celebrate. What started as a seemingly happy, normal evening changes everything. Makoralin aka Mako/Korra/Bolin.

*I wish I owned the Avatar franchise, but sadly I do not.

The team's usual celebratory place was a small noodle shop downtown. They had just defeated the Turtle Seals in a very tight and difficult bending match that had left the Fire Ferrets happy, but exhausted. Sitting in their corner booth finishing their meal the trio joked lightheartedly. "I don't know Bo." Mako prodded. "I think you're getting slow in your old age."

"Old?" Bolin said, frowning. "I'm younger than you are. And I wouldn't have been hit by that disk if you had guarded me." He rubbed his bruised cheek with the back of his hand.

"You're a big boy now." Mako said. "You can take care of yourself."

"Stop it now, you two." Korra tipped her bowl finishing her broth. "No arguing among teammates."

A waiter came along to clear their plates, and placed a tall hot sake on the table with four glasses. "I'm sorry." Korra said. "I think there's been a mistake. We didn't order this."

The water smiled and gestured to the bar. "Compliments of the lady near the door."

A radiant woman with long auburn hair waved at them. The boys waved back.

"One of your fan girls, Bolin?" Korra asked.

"Possibly. She looks really familiar." He chuckled a bit. "Cus', ya know, I'm so very popular with the ladies." He grinned big.

Mako looked ponderous too. "Yeah, I have seen her before. Didn't she have a different hair...color..." A streak of red flushed the elder brothers face. "Oh shit."

"What?" Bolin, asked.

Mako covered the side of his face with his hand shielding his view from the woman, who was now getting up from her seat. "Imagine her hair blonde and shorter... two years ago." He was nearly whispering now. Korra raised an eyebrow.

Bolin's face went blank for a moment as he scanned his memory. An instant later his eyes got wide and the same flush adorned his cheeks. "Timari?" Mako nodded.

"Oh, so you do remember me." Said the woman, now standing at the edge of their booth. "May I sit?"

The two brothers were silent, struck dumb. "Sure. Have a seat." Korra said. "Thank you for the drinks." She said pouring the glasses.

"Oh it's no bother. It's a small token of what you three did for us all, not to mention a victory toast for your game." She said, her voice like velvet. Both boys shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Korra distributed the glasses and sipped hers. "Well, thank you again. Even being the Avatar doesn't get you a cocktail when you're underage."

"Ah yes, sadly those are the rules. But I'm fairly sure the bartender can be trusted with this little secret." Timari turned to Bolin sitting next to her. "Aww, poor baby." She rubbed his cheek with her perfectly manicured fingers. "Does it hurt much?"

Bolin drank his shot of sake in one gulp. "Nope. Feels just fine." His charisma on hiatus, he searched for small talk. "So -ehem- Timari, what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh, I'm running a small clothing boutique not far from here. Business has been doing fairly well, but I don't have as much free time as I used to. Perhaps the three of you should come in some time." She glanced at Mako's old scarf with slight disdain. "Maybe get some new attire."

"Maybe." Mako responded tersely, unconsciously tugging at the red fabric.

Finishing her drink, Timari got up. "Well I would love to hang out like old times, but I have an early morning." She opened her purse and pulled out a business card. Leaning toward Bolin she slipped it into his shirt pocket. "Give me a call if you feel so inclined." She kissed his cheek, leaving a small smear of lipstick.

Korra chuckled as she swore Bolin got even redder, but took pause when Timari leaned toward Mako and did the same. "Goodnight fellas. Nice meeting you Avatar Korra."

"Goodnight, and thank you." Korra said, waving. When the woman was gone she turned to her teammates who had just let out the breath they didn't know they were holding. "What's wrong with you two? She bought us drinks and seemed very pleasant. You two could have at least given her a little bit of a conversation."

Mako downed his drink and poured himself another. "Top me off, would you Bro?" Bolin asked, and he did.

"Could we please not talk about her?" Mako said sternly to Korra. "It's been a nice night and I would really rather things not get awkward."

"Well...okay." Korra said, finishing her drink. She would get it out of them eventually, but for the moment they enjoyed their victory as Mako changed the topic.

It wasn't long before the slightly inebriated trio was making their way up the long stairs to the brothers apartment. There was no way she was making it back to the Air Temple this evening, and besides, she didn't want to risk waking up Tenzin's new son.

That, and the boys had recently had a large 'donation' of furniture from Future Industries. Their placed looked more like a home and less like a barracks nowadays. Complete with oversized couch, queen size beds, and some tasteful tables and lamps. Quite the improvement over the soap boxes and cots.

Seeing her slight opportunity, Korra planted the seed of discussion. "That really was nice of that lady to get us those drinks. I wasn't expecting a second bottle though. What was her name again?"

"Timari." Bolin sighed dreamily.

"Oh yes. That was it. How do you two know her again?"

"Don't Bo." Mako pleaded weekly, leaning on the hand rail for balance.

The earth bender hiccuped. "She's gonna hear about her eventually anyway. Might as well be from us."

Mako sighed. "Fine." He turned to Korra and shrugged. "You asked, this is your Pandora's box now."

The trio reached the top of the stairs. "We met her a few years ago when we started the pro bending league. She was one of my 'fan girls' that I brought up to the viewing box and afterward she... kinda had her way with me. She was pretty wild. Taught me a few tricks too." He smirked and raised his eyebrows, flopping on the large couch.

Mako and Korra occupied the vacant cushions as well. They were beat.

"Well that's not so bad." Korra said, a bit disappointed. She was expecting more, from the way the guys had reacted to her.

"And then she had her way with Mako." He gestured at his brother who was trying to feign indifference and failing.

"Oh?" Korra said. She wasn't jealous by any means, just surprised. "Didn't know you had it in ya."

"Yeah, well I was young_ and_ they were doing it on my bed while I was in the same room. Hormones kinda...took over."

"And then she had the both of us." Bolin paused. "At the same time."

Korra was shocked. Now it was her turn to blush. She hadn't even ever considered that option or even the mechanics how to accomplish such a task. For lack of anything else to say she responded. "Well... how was it?"

"Fantastic." The brothers said in unison.

There was a pregnant silence in the room. The trio's exhaustion, combined with the alcohol, and recent revelations. Nobody quite knew what to say next.

After seemingly forever. Bolin whispered, "Fuck it." and leaned over to capture Korra's lips in his.

Korra leaned back against Mako in surprise, breaking the kiss. The shock painted on the fire bender's his face as well.

Leaning over her torso, the younger brother kissed her again. Less desperate this time.

In a brief instant, the contact began to switch from shock to melting pleasure. Korra wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or what, but Mako was not saying anything either.

Just as quickly as it started, the kiss ended and the earth bender slumped down onto her chest and began to snore lightly.

Pinned in an awkward position Korra turned to face her boyfriend, who was still at a loss for words. After trying to wriggle out from under Bolin's weight she found it more trouble than it was worth. She sighed. "Guess we're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Mako yawned. Despite what had just occurred, he just seemed too tired and too drunk to deal with it at the moment. "I'll kill him in the morning." He said as Korra made herself comfortable, laying on his thigh.

She brushed a strand of dark hair out of Bolin's face as he snuggled up against her stomach. "He is kind of cute when he sleeps... and quiet."

Mako yawned again and closed his eyes. "Yeah. He has his moments."

More very soon! I promise! Its 3:30 in the morning and I need to get up for work in...shit, about three hours. Will write more after work!

Review's = Brutal Love


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first thing that entered his consciousness the next morning was a mind splitting headache and a horrible kink in his neck. Groaning, Bolin turned his head away from the light streaming in the window and realized that he was not in his bed. Cracking an eye open tentatively he was met with the light blue fabric and fur wrap of Korra's outfit. The toned muscle of her abs rising and falling slowly under his cheek.

Bolin had never been this physically close to her, even during practice it was always fast contacts and movements. He had kept her at arms length ever since he caught Mako and her kissing. If she chose his brother, he didn't want to disturb what they had out of respect. For the moment, however, he was content to lie their and listen to her breathe.

He absolutely adored Korra, and relished in the warmth of her body as he closed his eyes again. Trying to remember how he wound up asleep on top of her fully clothed. He even had his shoes on still.

A few serene moments passed before flickers of memory regrouped in his mind. He remembered having a few drinks, celebrating, flashes of walking home, he thought he might have mentioned something about Timari, and... His eyes snapped open. He had kissed Korra. In full view of his brother. How was he not sore from a fight? He had no residual pain of a slap on his face either. So, neither one of them had reacted. Why?

Slowly, as to not wake her, he lifted himself up and inched to to a standing position where he wobbled as the room spun. Mako was on the couch too. Head slung back over the cushion, with one arm draped lightly over Korra's chest. He suddenly felt guilty for his actions. Even if it was just a kiss, he felt as if he had betrayed his brother.

Needing to clear his mind and wash the smell of alcohol from his pores, he slowly made his way to the newly installed shower. Wringing his hands through his hair in frustration, he figured it would give him some time to form an explanation.

XxXx

Korra opened her eye just a crack as she watched Bolin wobble his way to the restroom. She had been awake for about a half hour now, but could not find the heart to wake either one of her teammates. Lying there, with her head leaning against Mako, his arm around her and Bolin snuggling against her like a well loved pillow. She had to fight the urge to run her fingers through the earth benders thick hair, letting her nails drag lightly on his scalp. She was unsure where the desire had come from, but the thought made her feel warm and conflicted all at the same time.

She loved Mako. Intense, broody, protective, and serious. Korra knew he loved her just as much in return. But Bolin was his polar opposite. Grounded, but playful. Always one with a joke or a contagious smile that one couldn't help but mirror, no matter what your mood. There was a part of her that loved him too, hence the emotional struggle.

Sitting up slowly, she moved Mako's arm and slipped to the floor trying not to wake him. As she put her hand on the couch for leverage her hand grazed something paper and pulled it out of the cushions.

It was a business card for Tatami and Timari's Boutique. It must have fallen out of Bolin's pocket.

A thought struck her. Now that her boys were sober, she wasn't likely to get any more information out of them as to why the redhead made them so tense.

The address on the card was only a few blocks away.

Finding a piece of scrap paper she scribbled a note and left it where the guys would find it. She realized it was kind of going behind their back, but her curiosity had its nails in deep and would not let go until she got some insight as to what affected her boys so last night.

She touched her bottom lip. Korra could almost feel Bolin's kiss. Like a warm tingle after sipping a well spiced tea.

She wanted to know what possessed him to take the chance, and why Mako had not reacted over it.

It was only a few minutes after her departure that Bolin made his way out of the steamy bathroom. New shorts and white tee had replaced the old ones. Physically he felt a little better, but as soon as he saw his brother alone on the couch he felt bad all over again.

Mako was beginning to stir as Bolin found the note Korra had left.

_Guys,_

_Went downtown for a little bit. _

_Be back in a few hours._

_~ K_

Mako yawned and stretched. "Morning Bro. How's the hangover."

"Could be worse, could be better." He said rubbing his throbbing temples. "Korra's gone to town for a bit." He said waving the note.

"Listen, Big Bro. I'm sorry about last night."

Mako's hooked brows creased. "Yeah, that. Listen, Bo, I know you had a few to drink and you weren't in your right mind, and-"

"No." Bolin interrupted.

"'No', What?" Mako asked.

"I mean, yes. Kind of... Listen," Bolin scratched the back of his head neck as he searched for words. "I kissed Korra, and yes I was drunk. But it would be wrong of me to blame it entirely on the alcohol. I've..." He stammered. "I've been wanting to do that for a long time, and given the situation I felt I could use the booze as an excuse, but I cant. I really, really like Korra, Mako."

The fire bender paused. "And what do you propose we do about that, Little Brother?"

XxXx

There was a high pitched jingle as Korra pushed the front door open to the boutique. The clothing surrounding her on the racks was very high end, and most of it a bit more risque then she would care to wear. In public anyway. She heard the sound of heels on the wooden floor as Timari entered from the back room.

"Good morning. Can I help you find any- Oh! Avatar Korra! This is a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

"Morning Timari. Listen, do you have a minute to talk? I have a question and it's... kinda personal."

The request didn't seem to phase the redhead at all. "Of course. Come in the back and I'll answer whatever questions you have."

Behind the counter there was a small room with expensive looking white couches and a chase lounge. It appeared to be a place normally used for consultations, but for the moment it was for awkward answers.

When they got comfortable Timari boldly asked. "This is about the brothers, isn't it?"

Korra blinked. "Well, yes."

"I thought as much." Timari said, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "What can I help you with."

"Well -ehem-, last night on our way back to their apartment the guys kind of let it slip that you had...um... shared them in the past."

"A few years ago, yes I did." She said flatly. Her voice confident and to the point. Korra tried to form her question, but Timari made it easy for her. "Avatar Korra. I'm not one for gossip so nobody will know what is said within these walls, and I'm not the type of person to sugar coat things, so if you want to ask me something. Just ask it."

"What exactly happened between you three?" It was refreshing to get the actual words out. "I've never seen the guys be so edgy around someone."

"Well, its a bit more straight forward than you might think." She leaned back in the chase. "Back in the day, before business pretty much encompassed my life, I was a huge fan of the pro bending circuit. I was snooping around the training quarters in the arena when Bolin found me and invited me up to the viewing platform."

"Sounds familiar." Korra said, rolling her eyes.

Timari giggled. "Everyone has a hook. Anyway, I watched in awe as the Fire Ferrets whooped their opponents, though for the life of me I can't remember what team it was, and as a celebration I bought the boys a bottle of liquor.

"Now of course they had never had any alcohol before, so they paced themselves. For whatever reason their water bender teammate left. I think he had too much, but he was kind of a downer anyway. So after we had a decent buzz going me and Bolin start making out and _boy_was he a good kisser. Before long things started getting hot and heavy and it wasn't long before we were having sex on what I later found out to be Mako's bed. Of course it being a wide open studio apartment, there wasn't anywhere for Mako to go to hide. At first he tried to be all cute and ignore us, but it didn't take long for his eyes to be latched onto the scene."

_Of course,_ Korra thought,_ that would be something difficult to be aloof about, even for Mako. _

"They were young and fairly inexperienced, so Bolin didn't last long. So when he was recuperating I strolled over placed my hand on the obvious effect the scene was having on your fire bender." She paused, remembering the scene. "He was already quite worked up and it didn't take long before he was naked too. He lasted a bit longer than his brother, but as intense as the session was it didn't take too long either."

Korra was blushing now, she wasn't accustomed to anyone being do direct when they spoke.

"When we were done I turned around to see Bolin was ready for another go. But instead of moving off his brother I simply called him over and started to work him up all over again. Before I knew it it was a blur of who's hands were on me and who was touching where." She fanned herself. "It was quite the experience."

"What happened after that?"

"Nothing really. I got up, got dressed, and left before the sun came up. It was only a one night fling and they knew it, but I like to think I left an impression on them."

"I think you did."

Timari giggled again. "I suppose they did seem a little awkward last night, didn't they."

"I thought the same thing myself. You see, the reason I came to see you is... I think I might be in love with the both of them."

Timari suddenly became a bit more serious. "Ah, love. That can complicate things. If its only physical then there's no feelings to be hurt, but when the hearts involved things can get quite messy."

Korra suddenly became very interested in her shoes. "So, what do I do?"

"Well... be honest. Can you see yourself being friends with the two of them at the same time?"

"Yes." She said confidently.

"Could you see them being your boyfriends, at the same time."

"If they're comfortable with it...yes."

"Could you see them being your lovers?"

Korra's ears became hot with embarrassment. "I don't know. I really don't have too much experience in the field. Mako and I have only been together a few times."

"Ah, so he's your current boyfriend then?" Korra nodded. "Alright, well... I honestly haven't had too much skill in the matters of the heart between two men. Usually its other parts, if I may be so bold." She shrugged. "But between you and me girl, it's all based on how comfortable your boys are with the situation. You will be the one they're sharing so... I guess if you take it in baby steps, and they're alright with it. Then roll with it. If not, well that's another hurtle."

XxXx

Final Chapter is next people! Enjoy the smut to come :)


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is rated M. :)

"_So, how do I approach the topic with them?" Korra asked._

_Timari thought for a moment. "I have an idea..."_

Korra wasn't sure what made her seek out the boutique owners advice in the first place, but it seemed sound, if not bold. She wasn't sure how the guys were going to like this though.

Climbing the long wooden stairs seemed to take an eternity before reaching the entrance to the brothers apartment. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked in. At first she thought the apartment to be empty. The lights were out except for the radiant glow of the city through the windows, but upon closer inspection she found the two brothers on the balcony overlooking the harbor.

When she slid the door aside, she was met with eyes of emerald and amber. "Korra." Bolin spoke first. "I wanted to apologies for how I acted last night." His shoulders were down, and he sounded sadly sincere. "You and Mako are an item now-"

"Bolin." his brother interrupted.

The earth bender held up a hand. "-Let me say it before I loose my nerve." He took a deep breath. "Korra...We've been talking and-" Korra placed a finger over his lips, silencing him. Her free hand she ran slowly up Mako's chest, giving him goosebumps through his thin shirt. As she did this, she slowly leaned in and replaced her finger with her own lips on the earth benders.

Initially she felt both brothers tense for a moment.

Sensing this she slid her hand down Mako's chest and pulled him closer by the seam of his pants. All the while running her fingernails along the back of Bolin's scalp as their kiss deepened, his tongue tentatively running along her lower lip, begging for more attention. To which she obliged.

Sliding her right hand under the fire benders shirt, her fingertips almost seemed to tingle as they ran up his well formed abs and began to caress his nipple. She knew this to be a sensitive spot on him and he moaned lightly to her actions and leaned forward into her hand.

Her heart was hammering in her chest, and she could feel it radiating through Bolin as well. He was practically vibrating with it. So much pent up emotion allowed to trickle out threatened to erupt.

By now the elder of the two had removed his shirt and slipped behind Korra to pull up hers. Having to break the kiss with Bolin anyway, she took a few cold breaths of air as her shirt was discarded somewhere on the porch, leaving her upper body exposed say for her chest wrap.

Turning around to meet amber eyes, she leaned softly back into the earth bender and pulled Mako to her by his scarf. Her kiss met familiar fiery lips as Bolin wrapped calloused hands around her midsection and began to devour her neck wish open mouthed kissed.

Pressing firmly into her lower back was the clear reaction to all her affections, as was the one rubbing hard against her upper thigh. Somehow in the fray Bolin had lost his shirt as well and she could feel the heat radiating off him in the late autumn air.

Feeling a slight burn she felt Mako's finger run along her ribs, singing through her bindings but leaving her skin intact. As the fabric fell away completely, strong hands slid up from her abs to cup her ample breasts. Below, Mako was working on untying her fur wrap from her hips.

As much as she was enjoying the attention being given to her she had to pull away for a moment an lead the brothers inside. Whatever she did with them, she still did not feel comfortable giving the entire bay area a free show.

Inside, Bolin stripped down to his boxers and sat down on the oversized couch first? Korra was soon on top of him in only black panties and soon they were kissing furiously again.

Nearly whining into her lips, the earth bender beneath her began to grind up into her, desiring more friction himself and rubbing her just in the right spot as he did it. She could have kept that up forever, but she couldn't just stop there. Not now.

Breaking the kiss she moved to the pulse on his neck, just below his ear and laid a trail of hot, wet affections. The low growl that emanated from his chest told her that _this_ was the sensitive spot for the earth bender. She made a mental note of it before heading lower. Running her tongue along well built pecks and abs before reaching his waist band.

Lifting his hips up he helped her slide his boxers down, allowing his aching member to spring free. It was just a bit shorter than Mako's, but quite a bit thicker.

Sliding her hand along its length before taking it into her mouth, she looked up to see Bolin's eyebrows come together as he bit his lip hard. "Korra." He managed to pant. "Yeah, just like that." She continued the lavish attention until she felt the hips of her panties being pulled down and her bottom pulled up so she was on her knees.

It wasn't long before she she felt Mako's tongue begin to explore her folds and tease her sensitive bud. She moaned into Bolin's member, causing him to squirm all the more. This continued passionately for a few long moments, Mako bringing her to the brink only to pull away and lavish attention onto her thighs. He had done this before and it both infuriated her and made her love it all the more when he let her climax.

Under her attentions she heard Bolin's erratic breathing and felt the tension build as she pulled her head up and looked into his glazed emerald eyes.

Without a word she repositioned herself to lie on her back over the leather armrest. Mako stood back for a moment and watched the scene as Bolin shifted so Korra's almond thighs were over his shoulders before delving into her curls hungrily.

"Oh!" She cried. "Oh, yeah."

Where Mako had patiently teased and tormented the young Avatar, Bolin seemed determined to make her come as fast as possible. Working so furiously with his tongue that when he inserted two fingers, hitting just the right spot, she saw stars. Arching her back against him she came her stomach quivering violently.

When the trembles subsided, the earth bender kissed the inside of her thigh before kissing his way up to meet her eyes. Glancing from her, to his brother, and back again to ask permission. When he received no objection he aligned himself and pushed slowly until he was buried to the hilt.

"Bolin." She whispered.

Pausing for a moment to relish in the feeling, he began to move. Slow at first, but soon the two of them found a steady pace and Korra was lifting up her hips up to meet his thrusts.

Picking her up in his strong arms he pulled her into a sitting position on top of him, continuing to thrust as he kissed her. Hard and deeply. "Bolin...I..."

"Me too." He whispered into her chest, holding out just long enough for her to clamp down around him. "Korra!" The muscle contractions milking him dry, he slowed to a crawl and finally stopped. Kissing her chest as he rest his head against it.

A second pair of hands wrapped around her from behind as she felt the hot breath on her ear. "My turn." Said Mako.

Bolin huffed slightly at letting her go. Mako pulling her back so she was laying on his chest, he positioned himself at her moist entrance and slid in. He hummed lustfully into her neck as he began to rock her back and forth on top of him, holding her hips as leverage.

Still on her high from the previous orgasm she wasn't far off from her next. "Oh, God. Mako, just like that. Don't you dare stop."

While the fire bender pounded into her at a furious place, she felt Bolin lean over her and take one of her nipples in his mouth, teasing the other one with his hand.

That did it. She reached her third, mind shattering orgasm of the evening as Mako increased his pace. Pushing down on her hips, he thrust up one final time and emptied himself into her.

For a moment the three of them said nothing, but eventually necessity won over and Korra managed to stand up. "Be right back guys." She said before walking shakily to the bath room to freshen up. Before closing the door she tossed a pair of hand towels at the brothers and vanished into the room.

Cleaning themselves up and putting their boxers back on, they made their way to the kitchen area. Both men finding their respective beverages and downing them eagerly. For a moment they just stared at each other in content silence, trying to process what events had just unfolded.

The door to the bathroom opened and the still nude Avatar emerged, disheveled, sore, and glowing. Putting a hand on either of her boys hips, she guided them back to one of the beds which they all crawled on, her in the middle.

Moments before Korra nodded off she asked. "Hey, Bolin."

"Yeah?" He said sleepily, an arm draped around her stomach as he nuzzled into her shoulder.

"What was it you were going to say when I walked in the door?"

A few seconds later she heard a light snore emanate from the younger brother. She smiled contently.

Mirroring his brothers position on her other side, Mako smirked. "I guess you'll never know."

XXXXXX

YAY! This is my first Avatar fanfic. I adore this pairing possibly more than I enjoyed the original Zutara. Perhaps I will be inspired to write another on in the future, depends on what you all think I guess. Feedback is always appreciated.

Reviews=Brutal Love


End file.
